A windfarm is a group of wind turbines in the same location used to produce electricity. A large windfarm may have several hundred individual wind turbines and cover an extended area of hundreds of square miles, and the land between the turbines may be used for agricultural or other purposes.
In computer science, a heartbeat is a periodic signal generated by hardware or software to indicate normal operation and/or to synchronize other parts of a computer system. Usually a heartbeat is sent between computing systems or software modules at a regular interval in the order of seconds. If the endpoint does not receive a heartbeat for a time (usually a few heartbeat intervals) the computing system or software module that should have sent the heartbeat is assumed to have failed.
A data diode, also referred to as a unidirectional security gateway or unidirectional network, is a network appliance or device that allows data to travel in one direction. Data diodes are found in high security environments and/or industrial control systems, where the data diodes serve as connections between two or more networks of differing security classifications. Data diodes may be used to prevent cyberattacks. A cyberattack is a type of offensive maneuver employed by nation-states, individuals, groups, or organizations that targets computer information systems, infrastructures, computer networks, and/or personal computer devices. Cyberattacks are initiated in a variety of different types of malicious acts usually originating from an anonymous source that either steals, alters, or destroys a specified target by hacking into a susceptible system. Cyberattacks can range from installing spyware on a personal computer to attempts to destroy the infrastructure of entire nations.